2P! meets Kingdom Hearts
by Sora's Sister
Summary: In a dream, Kiana and her three sisters meet their 2P!counterparts. After Kiana woke up, she wondered if they were real or not. But they were, in fact, real. And they're coming for her, her siblings, and her friends. Nothing belongs to me, except my OCs. Hints of: JapanxKiana, ItalyxKanixa, GermanyxAuraxVanity, and so on for my OCs and the Axis Powers. Don't judge me.
1. Chapter 1: A Dream

**_Kiana, Kanixa, Aura, and Vanity were standing there. Looking at the girls in front of them, who looked just like them, only a little more different. The girl in front of Kiana (2P!Kiana), wore the same clothes Kiana wore and had the same necklace Kiana had, except 2P!Kiana had red eyes. And the tank top was dark red. 2P!Kiana's Kingdom Key looked just like the real Kiana's Kingdom Key, only the color scheme was changed to black and red. The girl in front of Kanixa (2P!Kanixa), wore the same clothes Kanixa wore, except 2P!Kanixa had green eyes. And the lace on 2P!Kanixa's dress was cut off. 2P!Kanixa's Oathkeeper and Oblivon looked just like the real Kanixa's Oathkeeper and Oblivion, only the color scheme on Oathkeeper was changed to black and the color scheme on Oblivion was changed to silver. The girl in front of Aura (2P!Aura), wore the same clothes Aura wore, except 2P!Aura had green eyes like 2P!Kanixa. And the lace on 2P!Aura's dress was cut off. 2P!Aura's Wayward Wind looked just like the real Aura's Wayward Wind, only the color scheme was changed to dark blue. And the girl in front of Vanity (2P!Vanity), wore the same clothes Vanity wore and had the same necklace Vanity had, except 2P!Vanity had blue eyes. And the tank top was light blue. 2P!Vanity's Void Gear looked just like the real Vanity's Void Gear, only the color scheme was changed to dark pink. 2P!Kiana looked sadistic, considering that the look on her face was a smirk, which the real Kiana would never do. 2P!Kanixa looked like she didn't care, in contrast to the real Kanixa, who looked like she does care. 2P!Aura looked to be innocent on the outside, but on the inside, there's a monster waiting to be released. And 2P!Vanity looked like she cared, but underneath that smile, there's an evil laugh waiting to come out. The real Kiana then said, "Who are you?" 2P!Kiana just smirked and said, "You really don't know? I'm the second player to you. The same goes for your sisters and my sisters." And pointed at the real Kiana's sisters, then at her sisters. "Well, whoever you are, why don't you get out of here?" Kiana said, pulling out her Kingdom Key. "Really? Because I thought we would become friends." 2P!Kiana said, acting innocent. "Don't play with me. I know what you're doing. You're trying to tempt me to let you stay. Well, that ain't happening." Kiana said. "And here I thought you were a Princess of Heart."2P!Kiana said, who had known that Kiana had a pure heart. "I am. You're just trying to pull me down by saying that. So why don't you just get of here now?" Kiana said, knowing that what she was doing was right. 2P!Kiana sighed and said, "Oh well. Guess we have no choice." And pulled out her black and red Kingdom Key. Her sisters did the same. Kiana's real sisters pulled out their Keyblades as well. "Attack!" 2P!Kiana yelled. Then she and her sisters charged at their 1P!counterparts. "Attack!" The real Kiana yelled. Then she and her sisters charged. They kept fighting and fighting, until 2P!Kiana had delivered a blow to Kiana, by slicing her side with the tip of her black and red Kingdom Key. Kanixa, Aura, and Vanity yelled, "KIANA!" And they were soon delivered with blows to their sides. After the battle, 2P!Kiana let out an evil laugh, walked toward the fallen Kiana and said, "And here I thought you were strong. You're pathetic!" "I…am…strong." Kiana weakly said, groaning in the process from the blow. "Then how come I beat you?" 2P!Kiana said. "Because…you distracted me…and that's when…you hit me." Kiana weakly said. "Yes, I did. You should've known better, or else you wouldn't have been hit." 2P!Kiana said, smirking. Kiana weakly glared at the evil counterpart. 2P!Kiana just laughed at her. But Kiana soon began to black out. She weakly whispered, "Kanixa. Aura. Vanity. Please…save…me." And just like that, she was out like a light._**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up From The Dream

Kiana silently gasped and woke up. She looked around the room. Her brothers and sisters were still asleep. Her friends Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain (or England) were still asleep as well. Kiana thought, _What the heck was that? Do me and my sisters really have evil counterparts? Italy had told me that he and his friends have evil counterparts. So does this mean my brothers also have evil counterparts, too? _Kiana pondered this as she fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, four girls were watching her from behind the bedroom door. One had red eyes, two of them had green eyes, and the other had blue eyes. It was the 2P!counterparts from the dream. When they closed the door, 2P!Kiana laughed quietly and whispered, "Man, my counterpart is so weird. She has a pure heart, which is weird." "Whatever. My counterpart likes to be all nice or something to other people, while I just plain don't care." 2P!Kanixa said, only interested in her counterpart. "Well, do you think we should attack them?" 2P!Aura said innocently. "Yeah. I agree." 2P!Vanity said. "We can't get them yet. We need to gather our brothers and our friends and form a plan. Then we can attack." 2P!Kiana said, knowing that Kiana's siblings and her friends would wake up and attack, except Italy, who would just wave his flag. They all agreed. Then, 2P!Kiana opened up a corridor of darkness (Which she could do since she's part of the darkness) and beckoned her sisters to come. They followed behind, and the corridor closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast and Hidden Love

_The next morning…_

Kiana picked at her food, still wondering if those 2P!counterparts were real or not. Sora and the others were thinking, _Did Kiana have a bad dream? I wonder what it was about. _As soon as they were finished eating, they said goodbye to the siblings' parents. And went to the docks. Kiana saw Riku, Axel, Terra, and Riven at the docks. Then she and her sisters ran to them. Little did they know, that Italy, Germany, and Japan had developed feelings for them. Japan had developed feelings for Kiana, since she had told him that he reminded her a little of Riku. Italy had developed feelings for Kanixa, since she had told him that even though he didn't do much, she was still his friend. And Germany had developed feelings for both Aura and Vanity, since both of them said that he reminded them of Terra and Riven. In fact, they had developed feelings for all four sisters. But they knew that they would never be together. They told America and Britain about their feelings for them, and they said to them that they would never tell. But you never know if they'll tell Kiana and her sisters. After all that, they got into the boats. Japan went with Sora, Riku, and Kiana. Italy went with Roxas, Axel, and Kanixa. And Germany went with Ventus, Aura, Vanitas, and Vanity, who were all on the same boat with Terra and Riven. The boat was big enough for them. And America and Britain got into their own boat. And then the boys began to row their boats toward the island.

_At the island…_

Kiana had suggested that they should play Hide-and-Seek. Italy, Germany (obviously), and Japan agreed. Everyone else, including America and Britain, agreed as well. "Not it!" Everyone, except Japan, said. "You're it, then." Kiana said. "Yes." Japan said. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty. Everyone else ran and hid. But little did everyone know, someone was watching from inside a cave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

_In the Secret Place…_

2P!Kiana and the others were hiding in a cave. But they had hid when someone had come in. It was Italy. He thought this wouldn't be a good hiding place, so he went to hide in a bush. When he was gone, 2P!Kiana and the others had come out. There were 13 people with 2P!Kiana and her sisters. They were the brothers, friends, and boyfriends of 2P!Kiana and her sisters. There was 2P!Sora, 2P!Roxas, 2P!Ventus, and 2P!Vanitas, the brothers. The brothers acted like their sisters. They even looked like them, only with different hair colors. 2P!Sora had orange eyes, 2P!Roxas had hazel eyes (the same with 2P!Ventus), and 2P!Vanitas had green eyes. The clothes were like their 1P!s clothing, only with different color schemes. Then, there was the other 2P!s, who were friends with them. 2P!Italy, 2P!Germany, 2P!Japan, 2P!America, and 2P!England. Then were was 2P!Riku, 2P!Axel, 2P!Terra, and 2P!Riven. 2P!Riku had yellow eyes, 2P!Axel!had purple eyes, 2P!Terra had brown eyes, and 2P!Riven had purple eyes. The clothes were like their 1P!s clothing, only with different color schemes. They then discussed their plan to attack their 1P!counterparts. They all nodded in agreement. Then they came out of the cave.

_After Japan found everyone…_

They were all tired out, except Japan. "How are you this good?" Kiana said. "I guess I just knew." Japan said. Just then, an evil laugh could be heard. Everyone looked to see a girl that looked like Kiana. Kiana felt something familiar about that girl, until it hit her. This was the girl from her dream. But where were the other three? Then they came out and the other 2P!counterparts came out, too. _Oh no. It's true. My brothers and boyfriends do have evil counterparts._, Kiana thought, now believing that she and the others had evil counterparts. "So, it's seems as though you've gathered here for a little playtime." 2P!Kiana said. "Yeah. Why do you care?" Kiana said, trying to hide her fear. "Oh, grow up. I know you're scared of me. Don't try to hide it." 2P!Kiana said, since she was the evil counterpart and could feel what Kiana was feeling. Kiana's eyes grew wide. _How did she know? Of course! She's my evil counterpart, so she can feel what I feel_, Kiana thought, now remembering. "Well, now that that's done, we should fight! 2P!s, attack!" 2P!Kiana said, pulling out her black and red keyblade and running toward the group. The others followed behind her with weapons in hand. 2P!Kanixa, Aura, and Vanity (the same with their brothers and boyfriends) with their Keyblades, 2P!Italy with his knife, 2P!Germany with his gun, 2P!Japan with his katana, 2P!America with his bat covered with nails, and 2P!England with his knife. The real Kiana and the others pulled out their weapons and charged towards the 2P!s. The battle between the 1P and 2P had begun.

_During the battle…_

The real Japan saw that 2P!Kiana had fired a fireball at Kiana, who was fighting off 2P!Sora. "Kiana! Look out!" Japan said. "What?" Kiana said, turning around to see the fireball. But she couldn't get out of the way. So Japan tackled her and rolled out of the way. 2P!Sora moved out of the way, and the fireball burned out in the sand. "Dang it. That Japan saved her. I think I need 2P!Japan to get him out of the way." When Kiana looked, she could feel Japan's heart. It had become strong. And she looked into his eyes, which had a look of determination. She knew that the Keyblade would choose him. Japan looked at her and said, "Are you alright?" "Yes. Thank you for saving me." Kiana said, giving Japan a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Japan blushed. Kiana giggled. Both Japan and Kiana and got back to fighting.

Italy was running away from 2P!Italy, who had been chasing him with a knife. After he had outrun 2P!Italy, he saw that Kanixa was in trouble. Her 2P! counterpart had knocked her Keyblades into Kanixa's Keyblades and pushed them away. She was about to attack Kanixa, when Italy surprisingly jumped and saved Kanixa by grabbing her and moving out of the way. Kanixa was surprised and said to Italy, "Italy, you saved me." "I had to, i didn't want to see you get hurt!" Italy said, who was now blushing when Kanixa gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kanixa giggled at him. Then she and Italy got up, and Kanixa summoned her Keyblades again and began to fight again.

Germany was fighting off several 2P!s, when saw that Aura and Vanity were in trouble. They tried to fight off 2P!Ventus and 2P!Vanitas, who had gained the upper hand when they knocked Aura'a and Vanity's Keyblades out of their hands. Germany went to save them. Just before the real Ventus and Vanitas could save them, Germany grabbed them and saved them. Aura and Vanity were surprised. "T-Thank you, Germany, for saving us." Aura said, blushing. Vanity also blushed. "No problem." Germany said. He helped them and went back to fighting. Aura and Vanity summoned their Keyblades and beginning to fight again.

Kiana was now fighting 2P!Kiana, who was mad at her for hurting 2P!Sora. Kiana had cut (not literally) 2P!Sora's arm. He had begun to bleed, but he tore a piece of his clothing off and wrapped it around his arm. Kiana was still fighting 2P!Kiana, when she heard a groan next to her. It was Japan, who was gripping his arm, thanks to 2P!Japan and his katana. "Japan!" Kiana said. She soon fell unconscious because 2P!Kiana had hit her in the neck with her hand. She grabbed Kiana beckoned her siblings and friends to come. They stopped fighting and followed the evil girl. She opened a corridor in front of the hurt Japan and said to their real counterparts, "Until we meet again." And went in with her siblings and friends. Sora then realized that Kiana was being taken. He ran toward to the corridor, only for it to close and for him to land on Japan. "Ow!" Japan said, still gripping his arm. "Ooh...i'm so sorry, Japan." Sora said. "It's alright." Japan said, tearing a piece of his clothing and wrapping it around his arm. He noticed something and said, "Hey, what's that?" Sora saw that it was a note. He picked it up. It said:

_Dear counterparts, we have taken Kiana (obviously). If you want to see her again, you must come and fight us again. If you defeat us, Kiana will be released. If we defeat you, she will be ours forever. I think 2P!Sora and 2P!Japan will have fun with her if you know what i mean. Yours truly, 2P!Kiana ;)_

Sora got mad and threw the note down. Japan grabbed the note, the others gathering up on him to read it, too. He and the others got mad, too. Especially Japan. He knew he'd do anything to protect Kiana. Of course, that was Riku's job, but that didn't matter at the moment (at least for Japan). All Japan wanted was for Kiana to be safe. "Well? Are going to let Kiana de, or are we going to save her?" Japan said. There was a silence. Until Sora had summoned his Keyblade. The other siblings did the same. Italy, Germany, America, and England pulled out their weapons as well. "Let's do it." Sora said in a serious voice. Japan smiled. He was still strong enough to hold a katana, so he pulled it out. They were ready for another battle with the 2P!s. They were going to save Kiana.


End file.
